


Summer Lovin'

by cookiejutsu, FlamboyantScientist, Skyelover101



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiejutsu/pseuds/cookiejutsu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantScientist/pseuds/FlamboyantScientist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelover101/pseuds/Skyelover101
Summary: Reader wakes up with amnesia in a dark room. fluff and smut ensues.{!!!! CRACK FIC no smut or fluff, lets be honest. tres funny plz read !!!!}





	Summer Lovin'

Dull, dank memes, disgusting. five words that describe this... funhouse I currently reside in. There are no light sources available for prisoners to use. Only when the pad-locked, double jinx you owe me a cream soda, bolted I AM titanium door swung open would you be allowed to see out of the Pitch black dark dark that had engulfed my animal and plant cells all those years ago, and no one wanted that door to open. Unless you are a demented sick bastard, than sure by all means, open the ♫ trapdoor♫. DIE ASHLEY. Mario sat inb the corner with a pepsi in his hand before jumping upwards are screaming, “WEEHEEE MARIO” before enlarging himself, breaking the room’s roof and flying on this magical plastic dragon, bengy, who was actually Yoshi’s sun w/ Mario out of the prison. Benji

Soundwave traveleds down the deep, DARK DARK corridors night and day; but no one knows which is which anymore, only those who have the privilege to visit top-si de do dooo. The echoes that disturb my restless slumber in my memory foam bed w/ my bai loki who my wifie for lyfie luvs <3 <3 but no ytell him cause she dumbo ahaaaa originate from the vocal cords of victims of experiments, Carlos only bothering to gag them KINKYwhen those important are around.

But, this is all I have known, surely there is something better than this... Something worth living for... LIKE TAYLOR SWIFT!!!! HATERS I don't remember any of my past, only faint glimpses of a BEURTYFULLgolden city likeme bc I am prettie pwincess (aha daddy love dme), a raven haired boy with EMERALD green eyes (AHA HE LOVES ME TOO), and an image that urges my heart to pang every single time I see it and my bff 4 lyfe cause she my wifie, a girl no older than me, with blonde hair and amazinglovely pool-like river sea green coal black like fire rainbow eyes that changein the light and twinkle mischeviously (omg justlike lokiii ma bai).

These ♫ house of memories ♫ mean nothing to my mind, for I AM TOO DANKY does not remember. Though, they mean a whole lot to my beautiful beating living lovely heart...

My name is…  
Jonh ‘Pepe’ SENAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DOOP DOOP DE DOOP DOOP Albus PERCIVASL WOLFI BRAIN DUMBLEDOOR Harmon y Emerald Poppy-blue Teddy-bear Squidgy Soft Rosebush

**Author's Note:**

> Don'tflame plz - Skyelover101
> 
> Bro thanks for reading plz like and subscribe to my yootoob channel 9 minecrfat and gaming videos a day - cookiejutsu
> 
> SUMMER LOVIN HAPPEN SO FAAAAAAAAAAAST SUMMER LOVIN IT WAS BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST   
> MET A GIRL TITTIES SO FINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
> WE MADE LOVE, DOWN IN A CAVE  
> OOOOOOOOOOOOH SUMMER LOVIN NIGHTS  
> OHWEYOHWEYOHWEYOHWEY - FlamboyantScientist


End file.
